la malédiction du cygne
by lilouche-turner
Summary: os post Awe Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi chaque homme qui embrassait Miss Lizzie avait une destinée fatale ? Cette fic vous éclairera sur ma vision des choses …


Disclaimer : ©Disney, ça ne change pas, mais comme c'est sur Lizzie, je leur laisse.

Genre : Général, romance

Couple : Willa, sparra et autres suggérés

Rating : T

Résumé : (post Awe) Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi chaque homme qui embrassait Miss Lizzie avait une destinée fatale ?

Cette fic vous éclairera …

**La malédiction du cygne**

Cela faisait des nuits que je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Je pensais aux hommes que j'avais tué presque sans le vouloir. Cela m'obsédait car je me rendais compte que leur mort arrivait toujours après que je les ai embrassés. Pourquoi devait-il en être ainsi ? J'avais fait des erreurs, certes, mais je ne méritais pas d'avoir donné la mort dans ce que je croyais être un geste de tendresse. Pour Sparrow, ce n'était pas pareil, je le conçois. Et en y repensant, c'était la seule mort qui n'était imposée que par moi-même. Il le fallait étant donné la situation. En plus, cela m'avait permis de prendre un peu de Sparrow en moi.

Toujours est il qu'il me fallait élucider un des mystères qui m'entouraient et que je n'arrivais pas à percer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui pouvait éclairer cette seule zone d'ombre qui subsistait en mon âme. je penses avoir atténué mes actes passés par le seul fait d'attendre Will de décennies en décennies.

Lorsque j'arrivais au bayou abandonné depuis des années, j'y retrouvais la même ambiance inquiétante et étouffante. Dans l'humidité du marais, je me dirigeais d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'entrée de la vieille cabane qui avait perdu un peu de sa grandeur. Je poussais la porte gonflée par l'humidité et un nuage de poussière m'accueillit dans une pénombre lugubre. Malgré son abandon, tout le fatras de l'ancienne Tia Dalma demeurait presque intacte. Les yeux dans les bocaux semblaient me scruter d'un air menaçant et les racines de mandragore conservaient leur apparence peu rassurante.

Je m'approchais d'un livre relié de cuir noir pour tenter de trouver la formule qui convoquerait la déesse.

Mais à peine avais-je commencé fébrilement à tourner les pages, qu'une voix profonde et quelque peut menaçante susurra derrière moi :

« Je t'attendais Mme Turner. Chut ! Ne dis rien, je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es venue. Tu veux enfin savoir. C'était inévitable, la seule question est : Es-tu prête à me payer ? »

D'une voix que je voulais garder assurée teintée d'une certaine ironie, je lui répliquais en me tournant vers elle:

« Bonsoir Tia. Quel paiement souhaitez vous ? Je n'ai pas de singe immortel.

– Le singe n'est pas assez précieux. Tu as quelque chose de beaucoup plus valable à mes yeux. Dit-elle avec une lueur brûlante d'envie dans les yeux. Tu es la gardienne que j'aurais dû être. La gardienne de son cœur ! »

J'avalais ma salive en sentant un frisson de terreur et de dégoût m'envahir. Comment osait-elle jouer sur un sujet qui m'était si cher. Vouloir le cœur de mon mari. Etait-elle aussi cruelle que ça ? J'en avais la preuve. Mais j'étais reine des pirates, et même devant une déesse, je ne devais pas me démonter. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce mais avec un soupçon de sournoiserie :

« Tu ne peux pas rester dix ans sans faveurs d'un homme. Tu es une femme voyons. J'en suis une aussi. Et nous avons une connaissance commune qui t'a déjà fait goûter au jeu de la curiosité. D'ailleurs, la source de ta malédiction pourrait avoir un rapport avec tes sentiments partagés. Alors, marché conclu ou non ? »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mes sentiments me déchiraient, mais Tia avait raison. Il fallait que je sache. Et la seule évocation de Sparrow me faisait frémir intérieurement. J'aimais Will de tout mon cœur mais à force de l'aimer, je m'oubliais moi-même. J'oubliais mes désirs, mes envies, mes besoins. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre. Son absence brisait mon âme mais encore plus mon corps. Et puis, il fallait que je sache. Je respirais profondément, fermais les yeux, et dis :

« Marché conclu.

– Très bien. »

Dit la sorcière vaudou d'une voix soudain plus enjouée. Et d'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître le coffre qui contenait le cœur du capitaine de l'Hollandais Volant.

« Bien, voici ton histoire : Tout a commencé lorsque tu as immanquablement charmé ce cher capitaine Sparrow. Rien d'étonnant vu sa faiblesse pour les femmes. Tu n'aurais pas du. Mais remarque, je te comprends, j'en ai fait l'expérience moi même. C'était inévitable que tu ai voulu savoir quel goût il avait. J'espère que tu en as bien profité, avant de le mettre à mort ! »

Elle me cracha l'évocation de sa mort en plein visage. Et ses yeux d'ordinaire si calmes et posés étaient devenus brûlants de haine.

« Mélanger l'amour et la mort est la chose la plus dangereuse à faire ma chère. Et si tu avais vu le choc dans les yeux de celui que tu affirme aimer, tu aurais été morte de culpabilité.

En toi, je me suis vue. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé que tu me renvoi le miroir de mes propres actes. Je sais, c'est dans ma nature, mais tu n'as pas la droit d'agir comme moi. Tu l'as regretté, certes, mais trop tard. Le mal était fait. Il ne faut pas enrager une déesse. Hors, tu as joué avec le destin, et je te l'ai bien rendu.

J'ai vu ce que tu faisais, perdue dans un plaisir égoïste dans lequel tu avais entraîné Sparrow, qui était en fait plus sous ton charme qu'aucun autre homme. Le pauvre. Quand j'ai vu le choc de la désillusion transparaître dans le regard de Will, j'ai décidé de perpétrer ton plan visant à sacrifier passionnément un homme.

Je sais, c'est cruel. Je le vois tu deviens blanche. Chaque baiser que tu as donné à partir de ce moment là a eu des conséquences fatales. Jack a bien sur été épargné d'une mort véritable, c'est toi qui avait décidé de le tuer, et non moi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. J'ai demandé une faveur à Jones : l'emmener au purgatoire, pour que, dirigés par ton envie, vous décidiez tous de le libérer.

C'est pour ça que j'étais des vôtres.

C'est regrettable, Norrington est mort pour te sauver. Remercie-le, et sache que je n'influe pas sur le désir des hommes à t'embrasser.

– Et pourquoi cette fin si paradoxale pour Will ?

– Ce cher capitaine Turner … Je l'ai su, dès notre première rencontre, c'était son destin, j'ai lu en lui. Il devait être à la barre du Hollandais Volant. C'était écrit. Il s'est même fait tuer par sa propre épée. C'était, sans qu'il le sache, l'arme de sa destinée. Et puis, l'amour qu'il te porte m'a tellement touchée que j'ai décidé de l'épargner d'une mort totale. En plus, il est tellement séduisant…

– Et c'est tout ?

– C'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Alors c'était donc ça. Je devais payer le prix de mes erreurs. A toujours aimer désespérément deux hommes. C'était ainsi. J'étais perdue. J'avais perdu Will définitivement et j'aurais toujours la culpabilité envers jack. Au moins, lui était aussi pirate que moi. Je devais me raccrocher à cela pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, et même si il me faisait souffrir par la suite, je me disais que c'était de bonne guerre. Une page de ma vie venait de se tourner, et plus jamais je ne pourrais réparer mes erreurs passées.

J'aimais être aimée et jouer avec les hommes, j'avais soif de désir et je me sentais puissante face à leur attirance pour moi. Je penses ressembler assez à Calipso.

Il fallais que je dises au revoir une dernière fois à ce qui me restait de Will. J'adressais ma requête à la reine vaudou qui souriait satisfaite. Elle ouvrit le coffre, le tendis devant moi. C'est alors que je versais une larme en murmurant : « pardonne-moi ».

Tia referma précipitamment le coffre et dit d'un air détaché :

« Alors, quels sont tes plans ma belle ? »

Après avoir ravalé mes larmes, je dis d'une voix ferme :

« Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose.

– Je t'écoute.

– jack est-il toujours protégé de la malédiction ?

– Eh bien … »

Un énorme silence suivi ces paroles. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre la réponse. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. J'avais envie d'hurler : « Eh bien quoi ?! ». Tia reprit d'une voix sèche et dure :

« Ne pense pas sur ce ton ! Tu oublie qui je suis ! Tu pourrais le regretter … Jack n'est pas concerné par cette malédiction.

Satisfaite ? Oh, ne te réjouis pas, ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite te voir avec lui, ça c'est toi qui décide, mais c'est parce que Sparrow est tellement … Enfin, tu me comprends.

Allez pars maintenant ! Va le rejoindre ! Je pourrais changer d'avis plus vite que tu ne le pense et te tuer sur le champ. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque parfois… »

J'observais Calypso disparaître, pétrifiée par ces dernières paroles. Dès que je fus à nouveau seule, je tournais les talons et m'enfui en courant vers d'autres destins.

FIN


End file.
